


Life is good

by dmichelle312



Series: Quicksand love stories [2]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, Boys In Love, Clubbing, Consensual Groping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Drinking & Talking, Dry Humping, Husbands, I write erotism NOT porn I DON'T do porn, Immortal spirits, Kissing, Kozzy and Sandy deserve nice things, Kozzy is Guardian of Fear, LLF Comment Project, Love Story, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Mutual Masturbation, QUICKSAND, See the link in my beginning author's notes, Sexual Content, Slender Sandy, Tall Sandy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312
Summary: Sandy and Kozzy go clubbing and then they go home for a lovemaking session.Short fic and companion piece to my other fic entitled "The healing power of love".





	Life is good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neyiea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/gifts), [emeraldembers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/gifts), [Krasimer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/gifts), [Hayate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayate/gifts), [hilaryfaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilaryfaye/gifts), [notastranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notastranger/gifts), [ShaneAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneAndrew/gifts), [Lynn_StarDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_StarDragon/gifts), [Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune/gifts), [lrhaboggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/gifts).



> In my fanfics, Sandy is tall, slender, beautiful and attractive like the Sandy of fanartists like; Zerochan, MikaBloodspill, Silveray, ilsama, Judeelishaj, fir3h34rt, etc. You can see the fanarts on the Internet, a lot of them are found on DeviantArt. My depiction of the sandman (Sandy) is based off of and inspired from those various beautiful fanarts. All credit to the artists for those fanarts. I personally think that this depiction of/take on the sandman (Sandy) is far more attractive than the one from the movie (an obese and small guy who isn't handsome and that no one could ever be attracted to or would ever want to sleep with). And anyway, since he's an immortal spirit, it makes sense that he can shapeshift and that he can't possibly be limited to one form/appearance.
> 
> With a few exceptions mentioned in the text, when Sandy talk assume that he's talking in Sand Language, Sandy's Sand Language communications will be in italic in the text.
> 
> I wrote this short fanfic for myself first and foremost like all of my other fanfics, but I want to dedicate and gift this fanfic as well as this series (because I will eventually write more Quicksand works and add them to this series) to Quicksand fans/shippers like; Neyiea (author of "Silent communication", "I will make thee beds of roses", and "Romantic rivals"), emeraldembers (author of "Golden years" and "Everything I love about you"), Krasimer (author of "Rise up (Glitter and Gold)"), Hayate (author of "Sweet dreams"), hilaryfaye (author of "One little dream" and "What birds have vanished"), ShaneAndrew (author of "Blessed Quicksand"), notastranger (author of "Before the sandman comes"), and Lynn_StarDragon (author of "Devil's Wood"). This is a Quicksand series written by a Quicksand fan/shipper for Quicksand fans/shippers (and for self of course!).
> 
> Warning: This fanfic contains sexual content. Do not read if you are under the age of 18, and if you choose to read it anyway, I can't be held responsible for that, it's the fault of the parents for not monitoring what their minor sons and daughters read on the Internet. As for the adult readers, don't like don't read, as simple as that. There's a warning in the tags AND in my beginning author's notes, so no one can whine and say that I didn't warn enough.
> 
> I write erotism NOT porn, I DON'T do porn (I find it quite offensive and insulting that some people don't bother to learn the difference between the two and that they call porn what isn't porn or that they call all sex porn, it's ridiculous and insulting), see this:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177200
> 
> I don't have a BETA so if I mispelled something or made some mistakes, feel free to tell me and I'll correct/fix it. I speak english fluently but it's not my first language (and even people who have english as their first language still make mistakes sometimes, I've seen english-speaking Americans and Canadians mispelling words), that would be french, because I'm french Canadian.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Guardians of Childhood, Rise of the Guardians, or any of the characters.
> 
> This fanfic contains spoilers from the Guardians of Childhood book series, especially "The Sandman and the War of Dreams" and "Nicholas St. North and the Battle of the Nightmare King". This short fanfic is also a companion piece to my other fanfic entitled "The healing power of love".

Sanderson Mansnoozie and Kozmotis Pitchiner had been married for two months and were very much in love with each other. Kozmotis had been set free from the Fearlings and the Guardians had found a way to make sure that the Fearlings would never again hurt anyone. Kozmotis was the Guardian of Fear and working with the sandman, together they helped the children and kept them safe, and they both were a big help to the other Guardians. 

Sandy and Kozzy had decided to go clubbing on Saturday. They were sitting at a table in a club, having a drink, talking, and relaxing. After a while, they decided to hit the dance floor. They ran to the dance floor together, holding hands and giggling. They had fun dancing. Kozzy even sang along to the songs he knew. At some point, Kozzy placed one of his hands on his husband's hip and the other on his husband's shoulder and let Sandy lead. Kozzy loved feeling his husband's body against his, and Sandy felt pretty much the same way about Kozzy. They kept dancing, and after a while, Sandy grabbed Kozzy's hand and led him away. They giggled as Sandy dragged Kozzy into an empty room and locked the door. 

The room only contained crates filled with various beers and liquors, but there was still a lot of space in that room. Sandy pressed his lips to Kozzy's and kissed him tenderly. Sandy's lips tasted of wild raspberry wine, mint and basil lip balm, and something familiar and warm. Kozzy returned the kiss. Sandy looked Kozzy in the eyes and smiled lovingly at his husband. Kozzy shivered in pleasure and breathed heavily as he started to moan when Sandy's hand slid down and cupped Kozzy's balls through the fabric of his pants. Sandy gently caressed the bulge while they kissed hungrily. Sandy grabbed it, feeling it grow in his hand hand, straining against the fabric. 

"Sandy... Maybe... Maybe we should go home. We could... we could do this in the comfort... of our bed", Kozzy said to his beloved sandman. 

Sandy smiled and nodded. A few minutes later they found themselves in front of their bedroom door. Sandy pushed Kozzy against the wall and they kissed hungrily as Sandy rubbed Kozzy's tenting boxers gently and cupped his balls through the fabric. Sandy's hands rubbed against his husband's cock. The sandman also moved his hips up and down making his ass bounce as it rubbed up and down against his husband's crotch. This drove Kozzy wild and he moaned uncontrollably. Kozzy did the same thing to Sandy who moaned uncontrollably too. They enjoyed engaging in dry humping sometimes. They found that there was something incredibly erotic and exciting about rubbing and caressing each other's clothed nipples and cocks through the fabric, and sometimes they masturbated each other, or watched each other as they masturbated together. They realized soon enough that non-penetrative sex was pleasurable too and different in a good way, and they came to enjoy it almost as much as penetrative sex, almost as much as feeling each other inside the other and pounding each other's prostates. 

Sandy looked at Kozzy with love and desire in his eyes and saw the same love and desire mirrored in Kozzy's eyes. The sandman took his husband's hand and gesture for him to climb into bed with him which they did. They kissed as they undressed each other. They were already hard. They were laying on their backs, but heads turned to look at each other as they masturbated and pleasured each other. Kozzy felt beautiful, loved, desired, and embraced whenever Sandy's hands were on his body and it was a wonderful feeling, so much so that sometimes he felt tears of joy running down his cheeks. They felt a pressure building inside them and knew they were close. Kozzy stiffened, threw his head back and found himself trashing and screaming his husband's name in pleasure as he came. Shortly after, Sandy came too, screaming his husband's name in pleasure as he rode his orgasm. They kissed and cuddled for a little while. Kozzy yawned and Sandy smiled as he gently stroke his husband's hair. 

"I love you, Sandy", Kozzy said. 

_"I love you too, Kozzy"_ , Sandy replied. 

They fell asleep in each other's arms. 

\- End - 

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I'm done with this one-shot, I'll be working again on my Immortal Husbands 1x10 Malec fanfic (a fanfic taking place in the alternate universe of 1x10 in the TV series Shadowhunters) that I postponed in December to write Christmas one-shots. And soon I'm going to start working two Pokemon fanfic I've been wanting to write for a long time now (a relatively short one-shot, and a much longer work). Also I will eventually write a backstory for Elijah Von Wonder (a character from Hatter M./The Looking Glass Wars series) and that fanfic will be a prequel to my fanfiction "Tom Madigan's journal" which happens to be a sequel to "ArchEnemy", the third and final volume in the Looking Glass Wars series. I want to write fanfics for many different fandoms like; Shadowhunter Chronicles, Hatter M./The Looking Glass Wars, Pokemon, Guardians of Childhood, the Legend of Zelda, and maybe one or two original works.
> 
> Like I said before I'm going to write more fanfics in the upcoming months, so if you want to receive notifications when I post a new story, subscribe to me.
> 
> Also, see this (and leave me some feedback/con-crit please):
> 
> https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject


End file.
